Forever Together
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE spinelli loves tj but can never tell him. things keep getting in her way of telling him how she feels. better than it sounds. RR
1. Day One And True Feelings

A/N hey everyone i'm back and here's another story!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any of the characters b/c if i did i'd be rich and wouldnt be wasting my time writing stories! lol please RR

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 1

Spinelli woke with a start. She had a nightmare that TJ Detwelier her best friend, and secret crush, had gotten killed in a car accident and she didn't get to confess her love for him.

"Maybe it's trying to show that I need to tell TJ how I feel before it's too late," Spinelli thought to herself. "Then again I may just be losing my friggin mind."

Spinelli sighed and turned on her lamp on her bedside table. She then got out her journal and began writing.

March 5, 2004

Hey Journal, 

Yeah it's only 2:00 a.m. I know. But I woke up from a really bad dream that TJ died before I told him how I feel about him. I can't let that happen Journal, but what if he doesn't feel the same? Well I'd better tell him before it's too late. Hey it's really late and I have school tomorrow so I'd better get back to bed. i'll write later.

~Spinelli~

******************************************************************************

Well it's a new day. Spinelli walked to school and met TJ outside the building.

"Hey Teej. What's up?" Spinelli asked him like she did every morning. She pushed her hair away from her face and sat down on the front step.

'God she's so hot' TJ thought. Yes he liked her too but he didn't want to tell her. As much as he knew he had to he couldn't do it.

"Not much. You?" he replied normally. Spinelli shook her head and muttered "Nothing."

'Yeah nothing except the fact that I love you and I'm too afraid to admit it,' she thought. Just then the bell rang and they got up to go inside. 'Come on Spin, you need to tell him,' her mind would not shut up.

'Come on TJ you're not gonna let this chance slip are you? She's right here and you can confess your love right now,' apparently TJ's mind was doing the same as Spinelli's.

"Well we'd better get to class. I got homeroom then math. You?" Spinelli asked.

"Homeroom then biology," TJ answered coming out of his thoughts.

"K. See you at lunch then," Spinelli said walking away to her class.

'Damn. You just blew your chance.' TJ thought.

******************************************************************************

AT LUNCH

TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, and Vince met at there usual table. They began eating their lunches when none other than the Ashleys came over.

"Well, well, well. I see we have a table of losers here now don't we girls?" Ashley A. said to the other Ashleys.

"Yes Ashley A. Why don't we go now before we catch a case of Loser?" Ashley Q added with a smirk.

"Too friggin late," Spinelli said.

"What was that Spinugly? Did I hear you say something to us?" Ashley B. asked.

"Why yes, actually I did say something. I aid you're already the biggest losers at school so what left is there to do?" Spinelli replied standing up and walking over to the Ashleys.

"Spinelli chill," TJ said grabbing Spinelli's elbow. He finally got Spinelli to sit back down after the Ashleys left.

"God I hate them," Spinelli said. Everyone else agreed that they all hated the Ashleys. Even Mikey which was a surprise to everyone because they expected him to say something like 'Hate is such a terrible word. We should not hate.' or some crap like that.

"Well finally school's over," Spinelli said with a sigh 3 hours later. "You guys wanna come over to my house now?"

"Can't, I gotta practice for a basketball game," Vince said proudly. He had tried out for the team but didn't tell the gang if he had made it yet.

"You mean?" Gretchen said excitedly.

"Yep. I MADE THE TEAM!"

"Congratulations Vince," TJ said. Everyone agreed even though they kind of knew that he would have made the team anyway because of the great athlete he already is.

"Well what about the rest of you?" Spinelli asked.

"I have to study for my History test tomorrow," Gretchen replied.

"I have plans," Mikey said.

"Can't," Gus said simply.

"Well I can. So I guess it's just you and me, Spin," TJ said.

'Finally a chance to tell him how much I love him,' thought Spinelli.

'Finally a chance to tell her how much I love her,' thought TJ.

"Ok great. See you guys later," Spinelli said as she and TJ walked to her house together. Little did they know that their plans of telling each other how they feel would be ruined by a terrible tragedy that is about to happen...

******************************************************************************

A/N i know i'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! i'll update tomorrow. hope you enjoy and please RR!!! 


	2. Two Tries And A Death

A/N: glad everyone likes

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

At Spinelli's house they were sitting on the couch watching wrestling. Spinelli still loved wrestling. TJ looked over at her.

"Oh god. I gotta tell her," TJ thought. He sighed...pulled together all the courage he could find and said...

"Spin, I gotta tell you something. You see-" TJ started.

"No. Let me first. Teej, over the years we've been best friends. But I think I-" Spinelli was interrupted as her mom came into the room.

"Pookie, I just got a phone call from the Detweilers. They said that TJ needs to come home now. They're going out to meet their family somewhere," Flo said entering the room.

"Ok. See ya, Spin," TJ said leaving. Spinelli sighed.

"Great timing, Mrs. Detweiler," Spinelli muttered under her breath.

~*~LATER THAT NIGHT~*~

"Ok fine. If I can't tell TJ to his face I'll call him," Spin thought. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Teej. It's me."

"Hey Spin."

"Yea. Um...what I was trying to say earlier...I think I may be-"

"Uh...could you hold on a second?"

Spinelli waited. In the background she could hear TJ and his mom talking. TJ came back to the phone.

"Spin, I gotta go," TJ said. He sounded like he was holding back tears.

"What's wrong Teej?"

"My mom just told me that my dad died." TJ hung up. Spinelli gasped and hung up.

******************************************************************************

A/N: well sry that one's short but that was two times she tried and both times she failed. will spinelli ever get to tell him how she feels? how will he react? RR!!!


	3. A Funeral And Confessions

A/N: i know i havent updated in a long time but i kinda stopped writing this when i started writing "Freshman Year". i also stopped writing "Trapped" so when i'm finished with this i will finish that one then i will start on my sequel to "Freshman Year" which will be called "Sophomore Year" (i'm so predictable huh?) that's gonna be part 2 to my spinelli miniseries called The High School Years. well it looks like i'm gonna be pretty busy huh? well anyway here's the next chapter

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea my sis almost cried reading it too! i dont know what i would do if i had to go through something like that so young. and yes Poor TJ!!! well glad u like and please keep reading~!!

SammyKay- thanx and i'm glad u like it. well here's the next chappie!! keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the funeral TJ was mostly really quiet unless he was spoken to. Even then he spoke very little. Spinelli felt so bad for him. She knew TJ and his dad were close. She couldn't imagine having to go through losing her dad. She walked over to him.

"Hey Teej," Spinelli said quietly.

"Oh, hi Spin," TJ said looking up at her.

"I'm really sorry about your dad," Spinelli said. 

"Thanks," TJ replied.

".........yeah he was a good man......not very friendly though......always snapped at people when he thought they were wrong........i didn't care for him.......he was quite well known......" TJ and Spinelli heard parts of what a man TJ's dad used to work with was saying. They couldn't believe someone would say something like that about him. 

"TJ....I-" Spinelli started but TJ ran out of the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spinelli found TJ sitting on the top of the slide on Old Rusty. It's been 3 years since they've gone to that elementary school but TJ and Spinelli still found comfort in being on the playground where all their childhood memories take place.

"Look TJ, I understand you're mad. I can't believe he would say that either. But you have to go back to the funeral," Spinelli said sitting down beside him on the slide.

"Why should I?" TJ asked.

"Because you're his son. You should be at your own father's funeral," Spinelli replied.

"Well he isn't supposed to die yet," TJ said. Tears were beginning to fall down his face.

"TJ, yes your dad is gone. But you still have other people who care about you. You have your mom, your family, the gang, and me. We'll help you get through this," Spinelli said reassuringly.

"Thanks Spin," TJ replied. "Spinelli, before we leave there's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" Spinelli asked.

TJ took a deep breath. "I love you Ashley Spinelli." Spinelli gasped. She never knew he felt like this. She thought of her dream. She'd better tell him.

"I love you too," Spinelli said. They leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled back they looked at each other until Spinelli broke the silence.

"So-- does this mean . . . we're together?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," TJ replied taking her hand. "Together forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: well there's another story! i'll write the next chapter of "Trapped" tomorrow. hope u liked my story!!! RR


End file.
